


Two Become One

by Shinhia



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Bisexual Male Character, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gay Male Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wining their second championship, Lionel throws a party for the Devils. The theme: the good old nineties, in honor of their coach Pete Davenport and other big players from those years who are the guests of honor in the new Devils Arena. It's then Zero/Gideon decides he's been thinking and holding out long enough to finally find the courage to propose to Jude. But is a proposal the only thing the star player has in mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say it with a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey everyone, I'm not new to writing but this is my first Zude fic ever, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. This was supposed to be a single chapter fanfiction, but it will be more of a four or five chapters seeing how I want to develop the story. I do not own Hit The Floor or its characters in any way, they're the possession of VH1 and James LaRosa. Also, I wanna note that I am from Belgium which means english isn't my mother tongue, french is, so please be kind and understanding with me. I think that's all you need to know for now. Without further ado; Enjoy reading! xoxo. Sin.**

He couldn't believe it. They'd won a second championship, which made it his third ring. On top of that he had succeeded in finally becoming the MVP by shooting the last basket; his slam dunk had gotten them the championship and him the MVP title. He couldn't be happier and seeing Jude's proud smile after he landed back on his feet and registered that he'd gotten his team the win, well there's nothing that compared to the pride Zero felt right  at the moment .

 

After the game they'd gone back to his place, where they'd been living together for a few months now after Zero had gotten over his fear of Jude leaving him and asked his lover to move in with him. He was still feeling high off the adrenaline from the game but he'd felt like going home to shower lazily, maybe with his lover, and then being able to take his time getting ready for the party Lionel was throwing for the team's epic win, was a better option than showering with his team. Beating Ohio, his old team, really hadn't been easy, with them being a very strong opponent and knowing Zero's game hadn't been in the Devils advantage to start with. But with the team effort and Derek finally really working with him instead of against him, Zero had been able to fool and surprise his old team and gain points throughout the entire game and finally get the Devils the win. While they still weren't what you would call friends, he and Derek had found a more stable ground and with Terrence out of the way, finally started working together for the team's good instead of against each other. From that alliance, Derek had finally put his grudge behind him and forgave Jude for the past. Everything was good. But Gideon hoped for it to become even better.

 

He'd been thinking about proposing to Jude for a long time now, going back to the house he'd grew up in and tell ing Jude everything about him and his fucked up childhood had made them  stronger , had changed their relationship dynamic like Gideon would have never thought it possible. Gideon, yes.  N ot Zero. Not anymore, Zero was only the  star  basketball player. With Jude he'd been Gideon only since a bit after they'd gotten back together.  _‘Tonight was the night’_ he thought while enjoying the hot spray from the shower. He didn't want to wait anymore. He was  finally gonna ask Jude to marry him. He'd bought the ring a month ago and he truly hoped his man would say yes and make him the happiest man  alive .

 

He was suddenly tor n from of his thoughts when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist from behind and his lover's  strong body  pressed against back.

 

 

"Hey." Jude whispered, nibbling his earlobe.

"Hey, yourself." Gideon answered, bending his head  to the side  giving Jude better access to his neck.

"How's my champion after such a beautiful play? Champion and MVP..." Jude asked, his voice vibrating with pride. He pressed himself closer to Gideon, arousal evident, his hands caressing the blonde's torso and stomach.

"Feeling pretty fucking great." Gideon answered, smiling. He turned around into Jude's arms, pressing both their harden cocks together, showing his lover he was just as aroused as he was. "Does me achieving MVP and wining another championship turn s you on?"

"What?" Jude faked, "isn't this proof enough?" He added, backing Gideon against the tiles and pressing their gro ins together a bit harder ; their hips moving in sync.

"Yes," Gideon panted into Jude 's open mouth  against his, "I think it's proof enough."

"Good." Jude panted back, grabbing Gideon's ass with both hands. Finally giving his man the kiss he  k new the blond e was probably craving by then.

"Fuck...Jude."

 

* * *

 

"Damn!" Gideon breathed, falling back on the pillows. Sex with Jude was always the best but tonight Jude was wilder than he'd ever been before. Not that Gideon was complaining . O n the contrary, he would never complain watching his lover ride him the way  Jude had just did with that open expression of being completely free and relaxed on his face. Too many times had Gideon wished he would see that expression more often on Jude's face, his lover being always so nervous and on edge, strategizing his every move. Even more since Oscar had tried to get at him and Lionel for  testifying against him at his trial. Since then Jude had been antsier than usual. It was such a relief seeing him finally let loose after  all  those months of jumping around and wearing his crankiness all over his face for everyone to see, Jude never having been one to managed hiding his feelings very well. It was one of the things Gideon  - (Zero still at the time) - had strongly appreciated about the junior agent. Jude couldn't hide, lie about his feelings  even if he'd truly put all his heart into it, his face betrayed him to much around Zero.

"Yeah." Gideon heard Jude say, out of breath and his smile evident in his voice.

"I should win championships more often if that's the reward I get afterwards."

"Maybe you should." Jude laughed. Laying down on Gideon's chest, his fingers instinctively finding their way to the blond e hair  there and start ing playing with them. A habit Jude had slowly adopted after they'd gotten back together. Before that, Gideon had noticed how Jude had seemed to keep to himself, seemed forbid himself from  being natural and spontaneous with his touches a s Zero had made clear it was just sex and nothing else between them. Gideon had been the very first surprised to see he actually loved being touched that lovingly by his man.  H e'd been surprised even more to see he craved those touches and how being away from Jude and his touches was one of the thing s he missed the most when the team was gone on tour.

 

He felt Jude move and settle down a bit more against him, his head finding that same place it always took on his chest. It was so peaceful, Gideon thought, so utterly perfect. And he would have never thought one day living this, never thought one day being loved and loving someone back the way he and Jude did. And yet, tonight here they were. Life had fucked up on a lot of levels with him but it had managed on making it up for some of it the day Jude had walked into his life. Who would have thought that hot and determined junior agent would one day share his bed and life? Not Gideon, that's for sure.

 

Silence reigned into the room for long minutes where Gideon let Jude play with his chest hair lazily. He was only starting to come down from all the adrenaline from  winning the game  and  the amazing sex . He felt deep down, now would n't have been a more perfect moment to ask Jude the big question, so he did:

 

"Will you marry me?" He simply asked, his voice sounding  louder in the room  than what it actually  was , just a bit higher than a whisper. He felt the fingers on his chest froze suddenly, then long seconds passed before he felt Jude sitting down, his breathtaking eyes  mee ting his :

 

"What did you just say?" Jude asked him in a whisper. He looked at Gideon like he feared  he'd heard him wrong .

 

Sitting down as well, Gideon extended his arm to take something out of  the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. All along he felt Jude heavy gaze set on him and when he turned around towards him he heard his lover swear in a very unusual way ,

 

"Holy shit."

 

Gideon lifted his gaze from the black leather box he held shakily in  between his  hands.  Getting down from the bed , he stood on one knee. If he was going to this, he fucking wanted it to be done the right way, Jude deserve d as much and then more.

 

"Jude Kincade, there isn't a day that passes  that I regret being with you. On the contrary, I find myself craving you by my side more and more. I always thought love and relationships weren't for me, that I was way too fucked up for them but you managed to prove me wrong again and again." He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Those months when  we weren't together showed me how lonely I was.  T hey taught  me  how wrong I'd been and how important you really were to me. And every day since  we  got back together  have been the happiest of my life. I-I don't ever wanna be apart from you. I wanna live the rest of my life with you, grow old with you, so if you want me the same way I want you, will you make me the luckiest man  alive  and marry me?"

"I-I..." Jude babbled, his eyes shining with unshed  tears . He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe his eyes. Was this all real? Was it really?

"So, what do you say?" He heard Gideon ask him again, his voice sounding uncertain.

"Yes." Jude quickly answered, " Y es, yes. I wanna marry you. Yes." Reaching for his lover, he grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

"Is that really yes?" Gideon asked him in between kisses. Jude couldn't stop himself from laughing, his happiness too strong to keep  it from bottling out of him.

"Yes, it really is."

Gideon kissed him more deeply, stealing Jude's breath and then looked his lover deep in the eyes :

"I love you, Jude."

"I love you too , Gideon ." Jude answered softly.

 

Gideon smiled back. Man, when  exactly  was the moment you felt you were being too happy to be happy? If there  ever was one he might have reached it.

 

"Aren't you gonna put that ring on me?" He heard Jude joke.

"Now that you said yes, not a chance I'm letting you leave this place without it." Gideon joked back, taking the ring out of the box and putting on Jude's  right ring finger.

 

It was a simple band, made out of silver with a matte finish. Jude found it perfect and beautiful at first glance, it was nothing ostentatious.  I t was  simple and discreet like him. He loved his fiancé even more for knowing  him so well he chose the perfect engagement ring.

Fiancé. It was so strange a word and yet so exhilarating at the same time. He loved the feel of it on his tongue, the sound of it in his thoughts. Pulling Gideon to him, he kissed him deeply, their tongues dueling for dominance as Jude  laid  back down, his movements making Gideon settle back in between his thighs.

"We're going to be late to Lionel's party?" He barely heard the blond e say, his lips and tongue busy tasting  the skin Jude's neck.

"She'll understand us arriving fashionably late."

Gideon laughed silently, yes, Lionel would understand Jude looking like he was walking on cloud nine.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jude, finally, I thought you both had bailed on me." Lionel exclaimed when she saw them finally come into the playground and join her in the VIP corner.

"Sorry, Lionel, we've been h e ld back up at home." Jude tried to  explain and failing it seems judging by his step mother's expression.

"Held back, really."

 

Nervous, Jude started playing with the ring on his hand, the metal feeling odd as he wasn't used to it yet. Of course, he didn't stop to think Lionel would instantly  notice the silver band with her keen eyes.

 

"Jude!" She exclaimed suddenly, getting up to grab his hand, "what is  that you're wearing? When did this happen?" She asked her eyes going from Jude to Zero and back.

"Well..." Jude started nervously, without understanding why he was suddenly nervous to share his happiness with Lionel.

"I proposed tonight and Jude said yes." Zero said next to him, coming to his rescue. Jude offered him a thankful and loving smile.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations, both of you." Lionel exclaimed, happy, embracing Jude tightly. "I'm so happy for you, honey."

"Thank you, Lionel." Jude said with emotion.

Lionel t hen surprised them all by giving Zero a hug too.

"Seems like you're scoring on all fronts tonight." She whispered in his ear then added, "remember the wiper fluids? It still stands."

Again Gideon was taken aback, unable to retort anything to Lionel's words. But he got where she was coming from and stood when it came to Jude. He stood there too himself. Nodding he offered Jude his hand.

 

"I love that song, you wanna dance?" He asked his fiancé, surprising Jude with the request.

"Uhm...yeah." Jude answered, taking Gideon's hand and following the blond e to the dance floor, Brian McNight playing through the club's speakers. Other couples around them were dancing closely together too. Jude tried to  ignore the fact  it was the first time Gideon, still Zero for everyone else in the club, acted so freely with him in public. Yes, they kissed, held hands, but never once before had Gideon asked him to dance with him in public. Jude couldn't help but love the feeling of dancing with his  fiancé  as it was such a first and new experience. Curious, he couldn't help but ask his lover,

 

"Wiper fluids?"

"You heard that." Gideon laughed softly,  "at my coming out party, Lionel came to f i nd me and said she would have never thought you'd found love with me. I told her I didn't either. She then said that if I ever hurt you she would drive her car so far up my ass I would taste the wiper fluids."

Jude laughed loudly, making Gideon smile. Weirdly he wasn't surprised,  only Lionel could threaten someone like that. Meeting his lover eyes, he fell silent, the way Gideon looked at him since he said yes to his proposal had changed slightly, it was both strange and delightful to feel the man looking at him that way.

"I love you."

"And I you, stupid."

Jude laugh ed before answering his fiancé's kiss gladly. Life was about to become so good with this man by his side to live it.

 

Gideon thought exactly the same and then more. He couldn't wait to marry Jude and then raise children with him, but first he still needed to know his lover ’s thoughts on the question and plant the seed of them having their own little family. He was sure Jude would  be  an amazing father.

Who would have thought a year ago he would have started a serious relationship with a man, came out publicly for that same man, told him everything about his life and now be engaged to him, thinking of raising children with him by his sides? Not him that's for sure and still he couldn't wait to start living these new chapters of his life with Jude.


	2. With This ring...(part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Enjoy chapter two, guys. It's only the first par it turned being way longer than I thought it would be. I'll try posting part two sometime next week. xoxo. Sin**
> 
> ** PS: I should mention that you might find the characters a bit OOC, guys. It's not my intention but sometimes as you write they do start to sway a bit from the canon version of them. Bare with me please, and don't hate me too and my fic for that." **

Marriage. Getting married. Planing a wedding.

It was hell!!!!

Saying yes was easy, you didn't have to think twice about it. Jude really didn’t need to give it any thought when Gideon had proposed. It was clear in his mind for a long time now that Gideon was the person he wanted to spend his life with, and if the man hadn't been the first one to propose Jude would have been the one with the ring and proposal. Clearly, it'd just been a matter of time for them, they were after all following the right course of events in their relationship and it couldn't have worked any better.

That was of course before Jude decided he would be the one in charge of the wedding plans. The Devils being on tour again, he'd thought it a good idea to take that weight off his lover's shoulders, Gideon not wanting to wait another year for them to finally tie the knot. Thank god for Lionel, because Jude would've given up days ago. Why was finding the right location, cake, the damn color theme and everything else you needed to decide and think of for your wedding so damn complicated?

* * *

 

 

The phone had been ringing for awhile now when Jude finally found it stuck underneath sheets of papers, wedding magazines (Lionel choices), and the many other things like pieces of fabrics, that he found the small device vibrating furiously. A smile grazed his lips as he saw the caller ID, it was just what he needed to forget about the hurricane that was the living room.

 

"Hey." He said tenderly.

"Hey, yourself." Gideon's responded just as softly, voice sounding a bit tight with tiredness.

"Rough day?" Jude asked, judging it must be past nine where the team was stopped now.

"You have no idea." Gideon told him, sighing.

"Troubles with the team?" Jude asked concerned, it's been a long time he'd heard his lover sound like that. Last time probably was when Terrence was still team captain and Zero was trying his hardest to shine under lights already shining full blast over Derek and Terrence.

"Yeah." Gideon simply said. Jude understood he didn't felt like explaining so he tried not pushing the issue, he knew Gideon would talk to him when he felt like doing so. "What about you, you sound on edge?"

Jude sighed; even over the phone he could never hide his nervousness from Gideon. He'd never been able to.

"This wedding is driving me nuts. Thank god, Lionel is there to help cause I know next to nothing when it comes to fabrics and cake shapes or color association for a wedding. I swear it was easier finding you endorsements than booking a place that isn't already taken for our wedding."

"Babe..." Gideon whispered, surprising Jude with the endearment, it had happened such very few times that Jude was always taken aback when he heard those words leave his fiancé's lips. "Breathe. It'll be fine. Don't worry about finding somewhere fancy as long as you're with me and I can finally marry you, I don't care where it takes place. For the cake really the simplest is the best, that way no one will be able to complain about how they don't like chocolate or pistachio and for the color theme, I heard plum shades are in this year. Let Lionel handle that one."

"I wish you were home already. I miss you." Jude confessed, feeling himself blush slightly. Even a year later, sometimes he still feared being too overly demonstrative. He knew it was only foolish fears, but sometimes he still found himself overtaken by the fear of losing the blonde man because he'd been too romantic or clingy. Even if he never said anything about it, Jude still remembered why Lucas not coming to meet court-side, he'd tried having Zero tell him the real reason but had failed, his fiancé keeping silent no matter how hard Jude had tried. Even though, he'd gotten nothing from Gideon, Jude had quite understood why Lucas hadn't bothered showing up, he'd understood he probably must have been a good lay for the ex-agent and today, that episode still haunted Jude. His biggest fear being for Gideon to wake up one day and find that Jude was too needy and neurotic. Jude really wouldn't be able to get over him if that ever happened, so most of the time he refrained himself from being a too needy, too effusive boyfriend.

“I miss you too, Jude.” He heard Gideon whisper back. Damn, Jude thought, but could he love his man. He heard movements, sheets moving and pictured Gideon lying naked in bed, while talking to him on the phone.

“Are you in bed?” Jude couldn't help but ask, voice low and seductive.

“Maybe. Why?” Gideon answered, voice just as seductive as his fiancé's.

“Naked?”

“Yeah...”

“Damn.” Jude swore, “you need to come back sooner, I'm missing my man.”

“Do you really, now?” Gideon asked, a bit amused at Jude's almost desperate growl. “How much do you miss me?”

“An awful lot.” Jude sighed. “If only my fiancé could be home, I wouldn't have to masturbate so much at night.”

“Oh trust me, babe, when I get back I'll make sure you'll never have to masturbate all alone ever again.”

Jude shuddered furiously, damn, even through the phone Gideon knew how to make him weak in the knees. The team going on tour so often really sucked.

“Is the tour going as planned?” He asked curious to know when Gideon will be back and need to change the subject, his day still wasn't over and it would be hell sporting a hard-on through the rest of it.

“Yeah, we're even a bit ahead of our schedule. Pete won't let us rest.”

“Be careful.” Jude said, he knew how Pete could be, and Gideon hurting himself was not something he was looking into for his fiancé's sake.

“I am, don't worry.”

“I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I know how Pete can be.”

“I won't, I promise.”

“Okay.” Even though he would have wanted talking for hours, Jude could hear how tired Gideon really was and if Pete really wouldn't let them rest then it was time to end there the phone call. “I'm gonna let you sleep. I love you. Be careful, okay. And don't take anyone's shit.”

“I love it when you’re all protective like that.”

“I know you do.” Jude chuckled.

“I do.” Gideon pointed out. “Listen, for the wedding, let Lionel and maybe your mother handle the big stuff, and we'll take care of the cake, location and anything else you'd prefer us to choose together, okay. I want you to have a perfect day and not burst a blood vessel because of all the planning side of it.”

“You being there will be perfect enough.” Jude whispered, heart beating quickly. He still, sometimes, couldn't quite believe what was happening, that he was about to get married to Gideon. “Now, go to sleep. I love you. Goodnight.”

“Love you too.” Gideon whispered softly, already falling asleep it seemed. Jude ended the call and sighed when his eyes fell on the table in front of him,

“Oh, to hell with it.” he growled lowly, he would do exactly what his fiancé said and let Lionel handle the flowers, fabrics, and more feminine shenanigans. He was done with those. He still needed to do one thing though and it was calling the most important person in his life after Gideon. Dialing the number he waited a few seconds before he heard the familiar voice in the receiver:

 

“Jude, baby, how are you?” The woman asked tenderly, apparently happy.

“Hey mom.” Jude greeted the woman. "I'm fine thank you, what about you?"

"Better. So, to what do I owe you calling me?" Judith Kincade asked gently. It was as if since Jude had moved to L.A. she barely got any news from him, and lately she'd learn more about her son's life through the media than by her son himself. "I barely talk to you anymore, Jude. It's like the media give me more information about your life than you actually do."

"I know, mom, I'm sorry. Life has been a bit crazy these past months. But it's not why I'm calling you today?"

"Okay. Why are you calling then?" Judith asked, curious.

"Well, I have big news to share with you."

"What news?" Judith asked, excited. Jude could hear her moving around her house and flashes of his childhood home flooded is mind suddenly.

"I'm getting married, mom. Gideon proposed two weeks ago."

"Oh my, baby!!!" Jude exclaimed loudly into the receiver her joy evident. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! But, wait...how come you're only telling me this now??? You've been engaged for two weeks and I didn't know anything about it?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm only telling you now. You and Lionel are the only ones to know about it so far, we're trying to keep it silent as long as possible for know. The team is on tour again and starving hyenas following him around twenty four seven is the least Gideon needs right now."

"I understand. So, your step mother knew before me?"

"She caught my engagement ring, we decided to tell her as she's our boss, you know." Jude kept silent a few seconds then,

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I know you swore you would never come back here but I really could use your help to help me plan this wedding if we ever want it to happen. Lionel gave me some advices and magazine but I'm lost and overwhelmed with everything there is to know and think about. Where do I even start?"

"I'll be on first plane leaving by the end of the afternoon." Judith said seriously. Jude knew that by tonight he would have his mom as their guest to keep him company in the apartment and help him plan the wedding while he was busy at work with his EVP job.

"Thanks, mom." He said, a lump in his throat knowing she was agreeing coming back in this city she hated with all her guts just for him.

"Anything for you, baby. Now, can you book me a plane ticket while I pack? I'm gonna have to take quite a few things to stay there."

"I'm already on it," Jude let her know as he was checking flights. “Okay, I booked you a direct flight from Denver international to LAX, leaving at five thirty. I’ll be waiting for you at the airport, okay?”

"Okay. I'll see you tonight, baby. Take a moment to yourself and leave those wedding plans aside, momma bear's coming to the rescue."

Jude laughed, he couldn't wait to see her. He'd missed his mom like crazy since he'd came back and settled down for good in L.A. Leaving his mother behind had been the hardest, but Judith always understood his dream of working for the Devils and maybe getting to know his father. She'd never tried to stop him. On the contrary she'd always pushed him no matter what for him to achieve his goals. Jude couldn't wait for her and Gideon to finally meet, he was sure they would both like each other.

"See you later, mom. Love you."

 

They hung up then and Jude decided he would take his mom's words and chill for once. He'd been so on edge lately he truly needed the break. He texted Lionel to let her know he would be taking the afternoon off and went to crash on the bed, nose buried into Gideon's pillow inhaling the man's scent. God, he couldn't wait for his fiancé to finally be back. He missed him horribly.

* * *

 

 

After noticing that his mom’s flight was delayed about ten minutes, Jude took advantage of that time to check the Devils tour progress on his phone. He couldn't help but notice how tired his lover seemed to be on some of the shots. He would have to talk to about him about overdoing it. He knew that now that he'd achieved becoming the MVP and scoring another championship title, Zero would do anything he needed to do in order to become team captain again and this time permanently. He was putting his phone away and checking the flights board yet again that evening when he finally heard the flight from Denver had arrived and what gate its passengers would be coming through. Not wasting time, Jude rushed there and search for his mother's petite figure and blonde hair in the flow of people coming out of that gate. He searched for quite awhile when he finally saw her coming right in front of him, her eyes scanning the crowd probably looking for him like he'd been for her.

 

"Mom, over here." He said a bit loudly to be heard over the sounds of the other people calling for their relatives or loved ones around him.

Judith's whole face illuminated when she saw her son. It was like the sun had suddenly lit the room as she quickly ran to him to take him in a hug; not caring that she was way smaller than him and barely reached his shoulder.

"Oh baby," she cried, her arms holding Jude tightly, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." Jude calmly said, a small lump formed in his throat as he breathed in his mother's unique scent. He felt her do the same with him and smiled, he really did take after her and not Oscar.

"Come on, mom, let's go get your luggage and go home."

"Yes, like that you'll be able to tell me more about your Gideon." Judith pointed, smiling softly at her son when she caught him blushing slightly.

  

An hour later they were back at the Gideon's apartment and we're eating Chinese while Jude was relating he and Zero/Gideon relationship to a very eager, to know everything about it, Judith.

 

"And finally, two weeks ago he gave the most beautiful proposal. I couldn't believe it was real, mom. I mean I knew I wanted to share the rest of my life with him and in total honesty I always thought I would be the one to propose, not him. Gideon isn't really the openly romantic type, you know."

"You look so deeply in love, darling." Judith commented softly, her eyes drawing her son's opened expression of pure love and happiness. She couldn't wait to meet her future son-in-law and thank him for making Jude look so alive and accomplished.

"I really do love him, mom." Jude confessed a bit shyly. Admiring your feelings was one thing, voicing them something else entirely. In the privacy of their own home and relationship he found it easier and easier to tell Gideon those three words but to suddenly blurt them out to his mom about a man she's never even met, yeah, it wasn't that easy. It wasn't because he was ashamed of his relationship, on the contrary but leftovers of Oscar's hatred for his sexual orientation and display of affection had rendered Jude more guarded about revealing the depth of his feelings and emotions. And his mother might have understood that much cause she said,

"Remember how I always told to be honest, Jude."

"Yes."

"Don't feel ashamed or shy to voice whatever your feelings are, you're a very honest and whole person, do not let whatever Oscar might have said to you or his behavior towards you turn that part of yourself. I'm your honesty is part of what made Gideon fell for you. Cherish that particularity, embrace what you are wholly and do not feel like you have to hide cause you really don't, baby."

"Thanks, mom."

"I love you, Jude" Judith said caressing her son's left cheek. He'd grown into such a wonderful and captivating man. He was her joy and pride.

"Now," she then added, "I understood there was a wedding we needed to plan."

She chuckled when she heard Jude growl into his chicken noodles. She was certain he was already reaching his breaking point with all the preparations a wedding called for.

 

"So it'll be simpler, tell me exactly what you and your fiancé already decided on doing, so I can see what I can take care of."

"Well," Jude started, putting his box of noodles down on the table in front of him, "we talked about it earlier and finally decided we were gonna take care of the cake, location and suits on our own. For the flowers, decorations and everything else we thought asking you and Lionel to managed and run quality control. Is that okay, with you?"

"Perfect. When can I meet your step mother to start working with her on everything that needs to be done?"

"Lionel. She hates it when she's called my step mother." Jude pointed out, amused. He couldn't wait to see the two women meet each other, he was sure they would hit it off instantly. "How about this, I'll arrange for you and Lionel to have dinner tomorrow and start planning what you want from what I told you already."

"Sounds perfect to me. Now, tell me about more about your fiancé, I have to know more about him to be able to plan the perfect wedding for you two. I know when and how you've met already, but who he truly is."

"Well," Jude started, going back to his noodles and strategizing the information in his head, he wanted to tell his mother everything about the man he loved but some parts he preferred to kept unsaid, some others like Gideon's past, he would leave to the man himself to tell Judith or not.

* * *

 

The next day, Jude left early for work, leaving a note for his mother. He told her he would come by later to drive her to the restaurant that he made a reservation for both them and Lionel around noon. He hoped everything would be easier to plan regarding the upcoming wedding, he truly wished for that day to be the most perfect for his fiancé.

He was thinking about Gideon when his mobile phone started vibrating on his desk. Taking the call what wasn't his surprised when he heard:

 

"Mister Kincade, I found her."


	3. Athena Kane & Ariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter truly represents that moment when the story you're writing completely takes over to write itself, no matter you're the author or not. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, guys. I had so much fun writing it. xoxo. Sin.**

Jude couldn't believe it. After so long and so many months of investigations, the search had finally proved fruitful.

 

“When can we meet?” He asked the person on the other end of the phone line.

“I'm free today. Can you meet me around one?” The woman said.

“One would be fine, yes.”

“Great. Then the usual place and please remember to come casual, suits in that neighborhood don't really blend in.”

“I'll be there.” Jude said, amused by the woman's antics. He'd been taken aback the first time they'd made an appointment and she'd told him to dress casual, but once at the location Jude had understood why.

“Alright then.” She added before hanging up.

 

Checking his schedule, Jude decided to cancel his only appointment that afternoon which was with Lionel and to notify his secretary he would be working on paperwork from home after his lunch date with _"a business partner"_. Even if he trusted Ruth, he preferred playing it safe by not revealing where he was going and who he was gonna meet. The last thing he needed was for the press to get the information and start digging up dirt on Zero's past. He would protect his fiancé tooth and nail before that happened.

* * *

 

 

The place didn't look like anything special from the outside, its facade not really selling the potential of the restaurant it stood for. Jude had thought he suddenly was in a Marvel comic book the first time he'd come here. But he better than anyone should have know not to judge a book by its cover.

 

Crossing the street, after he'd killed the engine of his old crappy Toyota, he entered the restaurant where he had been so many times before. Only two customers were there, both having lunch at different tables on opposite side of the main room. Further down, near the kitchen's door sat a biracial - it was easy to guess, no matter how light her skin was, that one of her parents was african american and the other american - crossed leg and clad in dark jeans, high boots and a hoodie over a thin cotton top. Jude found it strange, every time he'd met with her she never wore anything else than tank tops or slogan t-shirts, her tattoos in plain sight for everyone to see. If he was totally being honest, Jude had doubted her being the best in her field when he'd first seen her, her very edgy look making him frown a bit, but he'd quickly been able to see she was the most professional and her look only added to her strong personality. Over the months they'd came to meet quite often and Jude had slowly started to like the woman. She was the kind of person you misjudged at first glance but quickly proved to be nothing like they looked like and in the end they would probably become one of your greatest friends.

 

“Hello, Athena.”

“Mister Kincade.” The woman greeted him, smiling.

“Jude. I already told you.” Jude pointed out yet again like he always did when they meet like this.

“Outside of work hours only.” Athena told him like she always did too during their meeting.

“Fine.” Jude retorted, sitting down in the booth, facing Athena, his back to the entrance door. “So, you found her? Where is she?”

“Here in L.A.” Athena said, signaling to the waitress to bring over the menu. “It wasn't easy finding her, but I managed. What do you want to eat?” She asked him once the menus were put on the table for them to choose from.

“Whatever they have today. So she's in L.A.” He asked, his attention back on Athena. “Where?”

“Watts.” Athena simply answered and Jude felt himself shiver. It was one of the worst areas in Los Angeles. "I won't go into details of her path until that god-awful place but trust me when I say I'm not particularly looking to step foot there ever again. It'll be safer to go find her at her work. Not the most glamorous, more like a rat hole for perverts if you want my opinion but at least it's nothing like Watts."

“Where does she work?”

“In a strip club down on Oakwood near Venice.” Athena informed him, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She then fetched some files from her duffel bag on the seat next to her. “These are a copy of my files and the research about her as you've asked. I hope you'll be able to help her, whoever she might be to you. Trust me when I say, she needs help and be rescued from the hell hole that's her life.”

Jude swallowed with difficulty, his eyes going to the files on the table in front of him. God, he thought, it was worse than anything he'd imagine so far. He caught movements out of the corner of his eyes and saw they're order was being brought to them, he hadn't even noticed when Athena had ordered for them. Leaving the files next to him, he met her eyes. Like always her big brown eyes seemed too heavy with knowledge, seemed too heavily filled with stories and ghosts of her life. Again he wondered who she really was, what was her path, he felt drawn to her, almost like he'd felt drawn to Zero when they'd first met, the only difference being he wasn't sexually attracted to the woman. No, he felt like somehow they would become friends at some point, he felt like no matter her job being done it wasn't the last time he was seeing of her. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt it deep down in his core.

 

“So...” Athena started, giving him a curious and yet intrigued expression, “are you gonna go down there?”

“Yes. The sooner I can, honestly.”

“Good. Do you want me to tag along? I'll blend in a bit more than you would, no offense.”

“None taken.” Pounding over the offer for a few seconds, Jude heard himself asking, “You wouldn't mind?”

“Of course not. My job's done but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you wonder in that area alone. It'll keep me up at night.”

Jude smiled, he wasn't that surprised to hear Athena speak like that. He'd seen during their previous meetings that side of her personality come out a few times. It was one of the reasons he'd decided to take her on as his private investigator. The way she cared and was empathetic to the cases she treated and the clients she worked for, it had made a great difference with the other investigators Jude had met before her. He'd loved that she was so human and open minded in regards to her job.

 

"You know," she started confessing, tearing Jude from his thoughts. "I never mingled in a case before, but this time I'm going to. Some people really don't deserve the shits that are thrown at them. _**This** _ is one of those cases."

Jude couldn't agree more, of course he still hadn't step foot in Watts or the worst sides of Venice but he knew enough about life to agree with Athena.

"What's the name of the club she works at?" Jude asked, fearing hearing whatever answer Athena was about to give him.

"The Lavonettes'. Lavon Harding is the owner. He's one of the worst scum bags running flesh business on Oakwood."

Jude had heard the name once or twice before, he knew what reputation preceded it. Instantly he feared the moment he would have to tell Gideon everything. His fiancé would lose it, of that he was certain.

"When do you want to go? I suggest an hour or two before the opening, it'll reduce the chances of getting shot or mugged." Athena told him, busy coating her ball of boukari, a mix of water and manioc flour turned into a thick paste almost like polenta, with a bit of sombé and dynamite sauce. Jude did the same with his plate adding some of the fish to his ball of boukari and couldn't help shivering because of the powerful flavory taste that coasted his taste buds. Congolese food was truly one of the best, he needed to bring Gideon here on a date sometime, he knew his lover would love the food and atmosphere.

"I cancelled the appointment I had this afternoon, and I have nothing planed for tonight so why don't we go there once we're done here."

"Sounds like a plan." Athena said, drinking from her beer before going back to her sombé, a veggie plate, and her fish plate.

Jude smiled slightly remembering how strange he'd felt the first time he'd come here and the woman had laughed gently at him when he'd asked for cutlery. He'd learned then African food was only eaten with your fingers, nothing else, boukari was both complementary to the Moambé, even though you had rice in that plate too, and you used the boukari as some kind of cutlery to eat your sombé and dip in the dynamite sauce.

“I know you didn't asked for it and I won't charge you for it either but, I did find out about the mother while following the other track. She died a few years back. Suicide.” Athena explained, going through one of the files on the table to show Jude. “From what I gathered, she was bipolar, dad was out of the picture and taking care of two kids was putting too much pressure on her. My contact at the Center was able to retrieve the files of when she dropped off the kids, apparently she was going through a deep depression and claimed not being a good mother, and that she couldn't take care of the kids by herself. After that, there's barely any track of her. The kids on the other hand went through hell and back going from one foster home to another before being separated. The girl was only six, she's four years younger than Gideon. Her trail after that foster home is a very rocky one, she traveled through most of the country. Finding her wasn't easy, trust me.”

 

Jude listened carefully to everything Athena told him about the case and her researches, he couldn't believe most of it. He couldn't imagine the fucked up life Gideon, his mother and Laura had. He could barely believe how well his lover had actually turned out. He made himself a promise then, he would do everything he could to always do his best to make his fiancé happy.

* * *

 

 

The Lavonettes' was a shady place down in Oakwood. It was one of those dirty strip clubs that was borderline prostitution. Jude had trouble bottling the wave of anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to punch the man at the entrance so bad after how he'd talked to Athena before letting them into the club and after Jude had paid him a ridiculous amount of money, of course.

Once inside, Athena did the talking, Jude keeping quiet, eyes scanning the place and making a list of everything that was wrong and illegal in the place. On stage two girls were rehearsing, judging by their glassy eyes Jude could tell they both were under the influence of some kind of drug. He didn't look at them more than was necessary; he didn't want to be like those men who looked at women like they were pieces of meat. Something to dispose of once you've had your fun. He wasn't like that and even if he'd been straight he still wouldn't have look more than he judged as acceptable. He heard Athena tell him something he couldn't quite catch over the loud music playing through the speakers. He followed her as she made her way towards a black door next to the bar, the word private on it indicating it was probably the dancers lockers or something. There the music was barely existent and it was actually possible to talk clearly without having to shout.

 

“So, from what the guy at the bar said, she's working today. We're lucky.” Athena told him before stopping in front of a closed door from which they heard shouting coming from.

 

“I don't care what you say, Lavon. I've told you time and time again I wasn't gonna do it. You'll find yourself some other girl to do the job. I'm done with this shitty life, tonight's my last night. You'll never see me afterwards.”

“I don't think you understand clearly things here, baby. I decide when and if my dancers leave. This is my club and I'm sure as hell not gonna let my best asset slip through my fingers.”

“Oh you sure about that, Lavon?” The girl replied in a tone that reminded Jude of Gideon. “I've got enough dirt on you and your businesses that you surely wouldn't wanna see fall into the wrong hands, am I right? I mean, I heard jail sucks, you know with all the caged animals, someone as pretty as you, you wouldn't last a day there, _**baby** _.”

“Listen, here, Ariel,” The man started saying, sounding menacing, before being cut off by the girl he was talking with;

“NO. You're the one that's gonna listen. I've paid what I owed you a long time ago. My life is mine and mine only and I’ve wasted it enough already. I'm out from your rat hole. And do not try to cross me Lavon. I’ve already made sure everything I have on you is in good hands. If anything were to happen to me you'd be very sorry for yourself. Now, let me through.”

 

By then shattered glass sounded in the room and both Jude and Athena acted on pure instinct, Jude opening the locked door by giving a good kick into it and Athena quickly entering to put herself between the blonde girl, Ariel, and the man in front of her, fist raised and ready to hit the dancer.

 

“I wouldn't try lowering that fist, Lavon.”

“Athena Kane.” The man spat, his eyes focusing on the brunette. “Of course, it's you. What the fuck are you doing in my club?”

“What, after all this time Lavon...” Athena mocked, “Of course I'm here to cause you trouble. Now, I think this cutie is ready to leave with us. If you would be so kind as to step out of the way, you're blocking the door.”

“Like hell she's leaving.”

“You sure you wanna play this game with me Lavon?” Athena threatened. Jude was impressed, when she'd told him she knew the area he never thought she actually knew that Lavon guy. He watched as she turned her head slightly to the girl she was protecting with her body and pointed with her chin towards the dressing table. “Grab your stuff honey, we're leaving.”

Seeing they were her only safe way out, Ariel didn't waste any time and threw whatever little makeup stuff and accessories she had in the room in a large duffel bag and made her escape towards the door. Jude moved quickly to stand in between her and Lavon, Athena following them closely towards the door.

“You'll regret this, Kane.”

“Find someone that's actually afraid of you, Lavon.” Athena said. She then turned to Jude and shows him the back door exit. “Let's go this way. I don't trust the gorilla guarding the front.”

 

Jude didn't waste any time, pressing a protective arm around Ariel and following Athena towards the back door. It's only once safe inside Athena's car, all doors securely locked, that the blonde girl finally asks:

 

 

“Who the actual fuck are you guys?”

“I'm Jude Kincade and this is Athena Kane, you must be Laura?” Jude answered.

“How the fuck do you know my name?” The girl asked, suspicious.

“I'm sorry.” Jude said gently, trying to sooth her. “I shouldn’t have started there but this wasn't exactly the best situation to meet my future sister-in-law.”

“Sister-in-law? What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you? Both of you?” Laura exclaimed loudly pointing at both Jude and Athena. The brunette was smiling, clearly amused by the encounter taking place in her back seat.

“Your name is Laura Davis, you're twenty two and you have a brother that's four years older than you, his name is Gideon. You were both foster kids but got separated when you were six and him ten.”

“How do you know all this? Who are you? How do you know my brother?”

“Gideon, your brother, is my fiancé.” Jude explained. “He told me about you and I had Athena here investigate to find you.”

“Wait, wait...” Laura said, shaking her hands, “you mean that my brother is still alive and that you are his lover, that you both are getting married or something if I go by the fiancé thing and that this BAMF cutie investigator was hired to find me? Why? What do you want from me? I don't exactly have any money if that's what you're looking for.”

“Relax, honey, he's plenty rich, money really isn't what he's looking for from you.” Athena cut in, amused by the blonde's train of thoughts.

“Athena's right, Laura.” Jude said, reassuring, which made Laura look his way. He couldn't help notice how similar her face was to Gideon's; the same natural blonde hair, same piercing icy blue eyes and same intelligent, calculating gaze Zero always wore before he met Gideon. “Losing you has been very traumatic for Gideon, to the point he lost all hope of ever finding you. He tried burying his past far behind him but it still haunts him every day. I decided that he could only ever be truly happy if he could know what had happened to you and why your mother abandoned you. I hoped with all I have you were still alive. Imagine my surprise when Athena called me to tell me she'd found you and that you were still here in L.A.”

“This is insane...” Laura whispered, taking her face in her hands. She shook her heard has she admitted. “I thought I would never hear from him again, that I would never find him. That maybe he was dead somewhere, I mean the places we've been… and now you're telling me he's alive and that I should have searched for him and I would've known. Where is he? Can I see him? Will he be happy to see me?” She asked throwing around questions very quickly, she couldn't quite grasp this was real and she surely couldn't grasp she'd been wrong to give up all hope on ever seeing Gideon again.

“He's on tour right now, but what do you say we all go grab something to eat somewhere, it's getting quite late. That way we can talk more about everything.” Jude proposed, smiling gently. He'd prepared questions to ask Laura if they ever find her, to make sure she was really Gideon's lost sister and not some impostor. Now, Jude felt it deep in his bones, just like with his lover, she truly was his sister he didn't need any test to confirm it. Plus, the resemblance was so striking you had to be a fool not to see it.

 

“I could eat something, actually, I'm starving.” Laura answered falling back in her seat like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her tired shoulders. “Can we have Chinese?”

 

Jude had to smile, yes, she really was Gideon's baby sister.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I tweeted about it last night, and like I said this chap was coming along so fast. Here it is for you to enjoy, guys. Have fun.**
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: THIS CHAP IS TOTAL SMUT!!!! You might wanna make sure no one is around while you read it or that if there is they won't look at you funny for your reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, if you wanna know what kept going and in the mood to right this chap I'll put the link at the top of it. Look for the youtube link below.**

_**[PILLOW TALK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk) (click right to open me in another window)**_

* * *

When Jude finally got home he was exhausted. The afternoon (and evening) he'd spent with Athena and Laura had been both fantastic and exhausting. Who would have thought his meeting with Athena would lead to a rescue in a shady strip club to a Chinese restaurant to going back to Laura's apartment to retrieve the last of her belongings as the girl had decided to completely start over. She wanted a clean slate and had told her roommate she was moving out, where to live she still didn't know but she'd figure it out. She'd also quit her job at _The Lavonettes'_.

She was supposed to be his wedding gift for Gideon, a surprise one. What a surprise it would be indeed for his lover Jude thought falling face first on the bed. The lights were out in the apartment, but he knew his mother was home already as her purse was on the coffee table. He needed a shower, and a long one. Then he needed sleep.

 

He was getting undressed. His shoes and socks already left somewhere in the room when he heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table. Reaching for the device, he saw he'd received a snapshot. Not wasting time, he opened it and smiled when he watched the three videos Athena had sent him. You'd think it'd be weird to snapchat with your former private investigator but after today Athena, Laura and he could say they'd lived a big enough adventure to make them not exactly friends but something that was surely going that way. It was Laura who'd asked for his snapchat name, she wanted to keep in touch with him as she was eager to see her brother again after so long. One thing leading to another the three of them had exchanged name accounts and now the girls were starting communicating with him. It felt a bit odd to Jude, he'd never truly had friends or anything close to it before and now he was snap-chatting with his future sister-in-law and his (he didn't know how to label her yet) former detective. Life and its unexpected turns, right.

 

On the first video, Laura was checking closely every corner of Athena's loft like she expected to find a ticking bomb somewhere.

On the second video, Laura was in the bathroom. You could hear the shower running through the bathroom door. Laura was singing an old Spice Girls song. Athena couldn't stop giggling, she added a text to the video saying: “ _I already love my new roommate! **#hilarioustimes**.”_

After they'd went back to Laura's old apartment Jude had started stressing about where Laura was gonna live now that she was out of an apartment. To calm him down Laura admitted she'd thought of taking a coach line leaving late at night and maybe start over somewhere far away and isolated. But now that she knew her brother was still alive there was no chance in hell she was leaving L.A. Athena had then naturally offer for the girl to come live with her, she could use a roommate for the rent and it would also help Laura. She didn't mind the company as long as Laura searched for work.

On the third and last video Laura had left a simple message thanking Jude for finding her and giving her and Gideon a chance to be reunited again. Jude felt his heart swell, the happiness in Laura's eyes was everything and he couldn't wait to reunite both brother and sister. Leaving his phone to charge on the bed, he went for the shower.

* * *

 

 

Catchy music was coming from their bedroom, a soft ray of light passing underneath the door. Gideon smiled to himself. Jude had slowly adopted most of his habits and having music playing while in the bathroom was one of them. Making his way towards their bedroom - the most silently possible, he left his traveling bag by the door and quickly took off his clothes. Then he entered the bathroom slowly. Hot steam thickened the air in the bathroom, the soft lighting giving the room a romantic atmosphere. His eyes quickly caught Jude's blurry form through the frosted glass of the shower. Jude’s back was facing him and apparently he hadn't heard him coming in. Perfect, Gideon thought. Sliding the glass door open enough for him to slip through it, he got into the shower behind Jude. Slowly, he slipped his arms around Jude's slightly round hips and pressed himself to his lover's large back. He felt Jude both shiver and jump a little in between his arms when he felt the body pressing against him.

 

“Guess who's home?” Gideon whispered in Jude's ear, making his lover shiver even more against him.

“Gideon?” He heard Jude gasp. Then his lover's breath caught in his throat when Gideon starting kissing his neck softly, his tongue licking water from the skin here and there. At the same time his right hand wandered slowly towards Jude's quickly awakening cock. “What...” Jude tried to say but wasn't able to now that Gideon's hand was going up and down his shaft in a calculated slow motion.

“Missed you so much.” Gideon whispered against Jude's skin. Damn, he'd counted the minutes until he couldn't take it anymore and had arranged to come home as soon as Pete'd told them they were free of flying home the next morning seeing how ahead on their schedule they were.

“Jude...” he whispered again, pressing himself closer to his lover. The feel of his skin against his. His body molding with every curves of Gideon's. God, how he'd missed that. Just like he'd missed Jude's smell and the way his breath got a bit louder when they were entangled like they were at that moment.

“God...” Jude growled a bit louder, turning around into Gideon's arms. The blonde barely had time to register the movement that Jude's mouth was already on his, his warm tongue invading his mouth. He kissed Jude back just as hungrily as his fiancé was devouring his mouth. “Fuck. I missed this so much.” Jude confessed, pushing Gideon against the tile wall behind him.

“I want you so bad.” Gideon said. Burying his hands into Jude's dark strands and pulling slightly making his lover moan into his mouth. He felt Jude's hand go down between them and take hold of both their hard cocks. “Jude.”

His moans were swallowed by Jude's mouth as the other man couldn't stop kissing him as he jerked their cocks slowly. Gideon felt like he was burning up. The pleasure rising up dangerously. His lover bringing them both closer to climax. Unable to stay still any longer, he freed his left arm from the tight hold Jude had on them above his head. He reached for Jude's ass and pulled his lover closer against him, making Jude whimpered against his neck. No doubt Gideon was gonna end up with a hickey there tomorrow.

Eager to touch. Eager to feel. He let his fingers wandered over his fiancé’s amazing ass. Jude's body was so amazing and hot.

“Oh god, Gideon...” He made Jude almost whine when he started caressing his lover's asshole with his index finger. He felt Jude shiver, his body starting to shake against his. “I'm gonna...” Jude tried to say, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

Feel Jude's cock harden even more against his and then his hot sperm coat his stomach was enough to bring Gideon over the edge too. He tangled his tongue with Jude's when the brunet kissed him with passion as they were both coming hard in his hand.

“Fuck!” Gideon growled loudly cupping Jude's face in his hands and pushing his lover back against the wall. “Fuck, Jude.”

“Take me to the bedroom,” Jude commanded. “I want you to fuck me.”

Gideon didn't need to be told twice and lead them out of the shower, their bodies dripping wet over the floor to the bedroom. There he pushed Jude on the bed, the other man lying back on his back with a look of pure lust over his face. Gideon noticed how even though they'd just came in the shower, Jude was already getting hard again. Lying down, he draped Jude's body with his smiling when his lover reached for him with impatience.

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.” Jude told him in between hungry kisses.

“I think I can feel how much...” Gideon answered. Having Jude that turned on in his arms always drove him mad. His always so proper fiancé showing a part of himself only Gideon knew and that was hotter than anything else.

“I need you inside me right now. You've been gone for far too long.”

Gideon was already reaching for the lube and condoms in the nightstand. He made quick work of preparing Jude for his cock, his lover being more than eager for things to move on and welcome Gideon inside him.

“God. Fuck!” Jude growled low in his throat when Gideon finally took him slowly. Too slowly for his taste but he understood the blonde man didn't want to hurt him by penetrating him to violently after so little preparation.

“Fuck, Jude.” Gideon said between his teeth. Nose buried in Jude's hair. “You're so fucking tight, baby.”

“Missed you. Please...” Jude confessed, shaking against him. He started moving his hips slowly against Gideon's and the blonde took that as his signal to start thrusting in and out of Jude's tight body.

“Fuck. Yes. Like that.”

There was no word strong enough to express the amazing feeling it was to make love to Jude. Gideon had never thought before meeting this incredible man how good sex truly could be. With Jude it was like going higher than heaven. Everything, every part of them fitted so perfectly. Their rhythm was so perfectly in sync. It was like Jude had been made for him and him for Jude and no one else could ever compared to the beautiful man holding tightly onto his shoulders now that Gideon was rolling them around on the bed to have Jude on top of him. Sitting down against the headboard he kissed the brunet deeply then whispered:

“Ride me.”

He watched as Jude's eyes darken and the man started moving his hips taking Gideon deep inside him. The blonde's skin covered in goosebumps when Jude started letting out very sensual sounds every time Gideon's cock head hit his prostate.

“I won't last long.” Jude panted, circling his neck with his arms.

“Let go.” Gideon whispered into his ear. Grabbing Jude hips with his left arm and bringing his lover closer to his stomach. Jude's cock now trapped between them.

“Gideon.” Jude growled louder, his nails digging into his lover's shoulders. “Fuck you feel so good.”

Gideon kissed Jude deeply, leaving the man panting and breathless. In a show of strength he lifted himself and Jude from the bed and lay his lover down on his back taking command of the pace of their lovemaking. By then Jude was nearly screaming with pleasure every time Gideon's cock hit his prostate just the right way. It didn't take long by then for them both to reach their second orgasm of the night. Jude coming loudly first between them without Gideon having to touch his cock even once. Gideon followed closely when he felt Jude's tight ass clenched around his cock tightly.

“Jude!”

The last thing Gideon registered was falling back down on his lover, Jude welcoming the weight of Gideon's body on him. He tightened his hold around Gideon and let his heart and breathing came back to a much normal pace.

“Welcome home.” Is the last thing he whispered before blacking out.

* * *

 

 

It was deep into the night when Gideon woke up suddenly, the empty space next to him being what'd tore him from his post-sex slumber.

“Jude? Babe?” He called softly seeing the bathroom door half open the room behind lit to a minimum. He heard a tap being closed then Jude was coming back into the bedroom a damp cloth in his hand, his gaze catching Gideon's in the dark room.

“You're awake.”

“Yeah. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I just needed to clean a bit.” He said climbing back into the bed. Facing Gideon. Offering his lover the wash cloth to clean most of the dried cum from their lovemaking. “I didn't want to wake you.”

“You didn't. The bed felt empty that's all.”

“I'm so happy you're home.” Jude confessed softly, coming closer to Gideon, laying his head down on the blonde's chest.

“Me too. This tour was the worst. It felt like it'd never end.”

“How come you're home so early?” Jude asked curious.

“Thanks to Pete we managed to finish earlier than scheduled. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come home with the rest of the team. I flew back with the first plane.”

“I'll have to thank Pete then. You must be exhausted, no.”

“It's okay.” Gideon said softly, tightening his hold on Jude. “I have you and I'm home, now I can rest as long as I want.”

“Yeah. And when you'll be well rested we're going on a date. I'm dying to take you somewhere special.”

“Where?”

“You'll see. It's a surprise.”

“Hmm….I love surprises.”

“I know you do,” Jude whispered kissing back his fiancé. He couldn't wait to take Gideon to Athena's family restaurant and surprised his lover with his sister. He'd have to arrange everything for the next day, there was no way he'd be able to wait longer for the siblings to be finally reunited. He needed to take care of that and then he would be able to focus more on the upcoming wedding.


	5. Surprises can be explosive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm sorry in advance if this chapter is sloppy, guys. I have a mean flu. So bear with me, please. I hope no matter what you'll still enjoy the chap. Now, I won't promise I'll be posting chapter six anytime soon, i'm gonna take some rest and work on getting better before I spent nights writing again. xoxo. Sin.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Small warning: The characters might seem a bit OOC (talking about Jude and Zero/Gideon). I'm sorry if they are.**

The next day Gideon was still sound asleep when Jude awoke. Blinking a few times, he let his sight adjust to the pale light coming in through the heavy curtains. Letting his brain process things slowly. Jude registered a few things:

 

First, he never truly understood what it meant to truly miss someone before Gideon. And today was once again proof of that as he reflected on how amazing it felt to have his man in the same bed, his heat warming him gently from his part of the bed. They'd moved during the night and now Gideon was wrapped around him. An arm and leg thrown over Jude's form. His head comfortably snuggled on Jude's chest. Jude had to smile, Gideon was such a cuddler.

Next, Jude noticed how his body hurt. He hurt in places that shouldn't have been under this kind of dull pain. But it was nothing he couldn't live with. It was also proof of the amazing night he'd spent making love with his man. Of course he welcomed the pain. Not in a twisted way but it was good to have something so tangible, so concrete to rely on and that proved him everything was real.

Getting out of bed slowly in order not to wake Gideon, his fiancé needing the sleep, Jude went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he got dressed; going for one of his darker suits today. Then he went to the kitchen where his mom was already eating and seemed like to be fully awake. A wicked smile grazed her lips when she saw her son come into the kitchen.

 

"Hey mom. Have a good night?" Jude asked her.

"Oh I did, honey. When I finally managed to get some sleep..." Judith answered, a teasing light brightening her grey eyes, the same eyes Jude shared with her.

Jude felt himself blush for no reason. He didn't know exactly why but he could feel his mom was gonna lay something on him that would make him wish he could dig a hole big enough to bury himself in and never come out.

"I'd say I don't need to ask about how your night was, baby. Judging by the volume, you must've had a really amazing night, am I right?"

"Oh god..." Jude whispered, mortified. He was certain his cheeks probably were as red as the Devils main color. They burned so much they felt like it.

"Yes... You should tell Gideon the walls in his apartment really aren't that thick. But apart from that," Judith got up to kiss Jude the cheek, handing him a cup of coffee. "I'm happy for you, baby. It seems like you chose a man that truly knows how to please you in every aspect of your soon to be married life."

Jude watched her go back to her seat like nothing had happened, dumbstruck. He should have seen it coming. What with the way she'd smiled at him when he'd entered the kitchen.

"Sit down, Jude. You need to eat before going to work. I already told you coffee isn't breakfast. There's bacon and eggs on the stove and croissants on the table."

Jude helped himself to some of the food on autopilot. He still couldn't believe his mom had heard him and Gideon have sex last night. He was mortified. And she'd told him about it like it was no big deal. Like it was completely normal for her son to be rather loud in bed.

“Jude, baby, sit down and eat. It's totally fine to be rather loud during very good sex. It means you're a sane person and you know how to choose your sexual partners. I'll just buy some earplugs when I go meet Lionel later. And now that your fiancé's back you should schedule a date for us all to on to. I'm dying to know more about the man my son has chosen to spend his life with.”

Mortified. Jude was mortified. He could never look at his mother the same way after this (one-sided) conversation. He could never look at his lover the same way either knowing his mom had heard them loud clear all night long. Gideon would have such a laugh.

“Oh Jude.” Judith said, laughing gently, “don't be so uptight. I am not your father. Who you have sex with and the volume of it really doesn't bother me. On the contrary. It's finally damn time you live a little. Now, tell me, how was your work date yesterday. You've been really evasive about what it was all about but I could tell it wasn't about work at all, am I wrong?”

“No. You're not. It went well. It's true it wasn't work related but it was about something really important. I'll know tonight if this…surprise was a good call or not.”

“Okay. Well, I'll be curious to know more.” Judith said smiling, before sipping on her coffee. Jude couldn't help but reflect on how beautiful his mom was for a woman her age. He would never understand what she'd saw in Oscar Kinkade.

“You will.” Jude told her, eating the last of his breakfast. Once he was done he put his dishes in the dishwasher and gave his mother a kiss. “I have to go. I'll see you tonight. Gideon's still sleeping so don't freak if you see a blond man in the apartment later, alright.”

Judith couldn't help giggle. Before saying:

“Oh I figured as much, baby. Poor man, you must really have exhausted him.”

“MOM!” Jude exclaimed loudly. “I'm going. I'm going now. And behave with him.”

“I won't make any promises.” Judith joked watching Jude rush out of the kitchen.

 

Jude tried to ignore the laughter coming from kitchen. He went back to the bedroom to put on his shoes then after one last kiss to his lover he was heading to the Arena.

* * *

 

He'd spent the morning in between meetings with the board, clients, doing damage control with the league, Jelena and Terrence still trying to buy the team. Sloane Hayes backing them up once more. He'd been so busy he'd missed lunch break, and would have went throughout the rest of the day if it wasn't for his fiancé coming in to surprise him with a lunch Gideon told him his mother had prepared.

 

"Hey you." Gideon's voice tore him out of his paperwork. Lifting his gaze from the files currently blurring his vision, Jude couldn't help smiling to the sight of his lover standing in his office.

"Hey."

"Figured you might be hungry. Lionel told me how busy you've been."

"You saw Lionel?"

"Yeah." Gideon said putting his bag on Jude's desk and taking out boxes out of it that he placed in front of Jude after making room for them. "She and your mom, whom I love by the way, were going to try a few catering businesses for the wedding. Your mom sent me here with food. She was sure you wouldn't have stopped working to eat lunch. Which I told her was probably true."

"Food? Wait, what time is it?" Jude asked, confused.

"It's two, Jude."

"What? Already?"

“Yeah.” Gideon said, taking Jude's pen out of his hand and placing it on the desk next to him. "Now, forget work and eat. I want some us time now that I'm back. From what I gather there might not be that much of it with Lionel and your mom planning the wedding. They already planned for us to try on suits, taste cake samples and your mom also selected a few places for us to see that could hold the ceremony."

"Can't we just elope?" Jude pleaded suddenly, already scared of his mom and Lionel's plans for the upcoming weeks. "Seriously, let's fly to Vegas. We could be married by tonight."

"As tempting as eloping sounds there's not a chance in hell we are doing it. I'll only marry you once and I plan for that day to unbelievable. I want the world to know I wouldn't stop at nothing to make that day the most perfect for you. It'll shut some people mouths as well. I'm tired of hearing you’re profiting off this relationship or that it's just for publicity. Terrence even told me this was a complete sham to earn us the interest of the league."

"That's what you didn't want to tell me over the phone." Jude said, going for the box of salmon and cream pasta his mother had made. It was his favorite. It's been an eternity since he'd had his mom's.

"Yeah. But let's not talk about that. It'll ruin my mood. Let's get back on our special day. Since I said I'd help you with it let's start by choosing a color theme. Lionel will kill us if we don't have one by tonight."

Jude sighed. Gideon was right. Lionel had turned into a Pit-bull when it came to their wedding plans and Jude wasn't sure having her and his mom meet had been one of his best ideas. The two women had hit it off instantly. Jude would've never thought one day being one of those people able to say their mother and mother in law really got along together. He wasn't upset about it, on the contrary he was more than happy to see them get along so well. What he never imagine was that working together they would bulldoze their way into these wedding plans. Well, their part of it for now at least.

 

"I went on Pinterest to find some ideas. I like both the soft blue and bronze color theme and the more edgy vintage Marsala and bronze one."

"Marsala?" Gideon asked looking lost even though he knew exactly what Jude was referring to. He too had spent time on Pinterest while on tour.

"It's a shade of red. A bit like wine red." Jude explained before meeting his lover amused eyes. "And you totally knew about it."

"I did. But I always love the way you explain things."

"Oh...shut up." Jude replied giggling as he threw a piece of bread at Gideon's head. He was about to add another commentary when his phone buzzed on the desk next to him. He grabbed it quickly when he read Athena's name on the screen. She'd sent a text saying:

 

  * _**What time tonight? Laura's driving me nuts. She's been freaking out since last night.**_
  * _**Eight. I still have to tell him. Try to calm her down. This needs to go well.**_
  * _**What do you think I've been trying to do since last night.... Do you think I let people into my bed to tell me how bad their stomach is twisting that often? And then let them kick me constantly while they're asleep.**_
  * _**I'll make it up to you. I promise.**_
  * _**You better. And tell him now so he can be ready. A bomb like that shouldn't be dropped on you at the last minute.**_



 

Jude put the phone down and let out a small breath. Then he looked over at his lover and met his questioning expression.

 

“Who was that? Your conversation seemed intense judging by your constant frowns.”

Taking a deep breath, Jude got up from his seat and grabbed Gideon's hand to lead him towards the couch where he sat down next to the blond man. Still holding onto his hand, Jude started confessing everything.

"Okay. You remember how upset you were after we went to your foster house."

"Yeah. What about it?" Gideon asked him confused.

"Well, after that I just couldn't shake the vision of you so angry and upset. I couldn't keep thinking about how much losing Laura hurt you. So, even though you brushed me off when I tried suggesting it, I still asked my PI to refer me to one of his colleagues. The private investigator he referred me to is an expert in her field. She's specialized in finding children that fell into the system and then suddenly dropped totally out of it. I met her on your behalf and asked her to find Laura?"

"What? Jude?" Gideon said coldly body going rigid.

"I know you're probably gonna hate me for this but I just couldn't act like it was nothing. I couldn't just see how hurt you were, how hurt you still are every time you think about Laura or even hear that name and do nothing about it. Athena truly is the best. She worked her hardest on finding your sister. It took her months to be able to find her trace but she did. She found Laura."

Gideon kept silent a long while before asking shyly:

"Where?"

"She's here in L.A." Jude told him gently, he could see how close to exploding Gideon was but also how shaken he was to know his sister was so close.

"She's still alive? She's here?"

"She is. Yes. And she can't wait to see you."

"What do you mean she can't wait to see me?" Gideon asked his voice rising suddenly. "Did you see her? WHEN? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN JUDE?"

"Calm down. Sit down and I'll explain everything that's happened."

"You can't fucking ask me to calm down after dropping such a bomb on me." Gideon exclaimed suddenly, starting to pass back and forth in front of Jude.

 

Sighing when he understood he wouldn't be able to get through to Gideon in that state. Jude started telling him everything. About the investigation. About his meetings with Athena throughout the last five months. About her call two days ago to tell him she'd finally found Laura. About how they'd met yesterday to talk about it and how Jude hadn't been able to wait any longer fearing Laura would disappear if he did. He told Gideon about how he and Athena had went to the strip club hoping they would find Laura there. He told him how she'd been there and how they only knew her as Ariel in that shady place. Then he explained how lucky they'd been to get out of there and how after Laura firing questions at them they'd ended up eating in a Chinese restaurant and finally how now Laura was currently living with Athena and how she couldn't wait to see her brother again when she'd thought all along she would never have the chance again to do so in her life.

Gideon listened to him silently then sat back on the couch. Face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook violently. Jude got a bit closer in order to not freak him out and put his right arm around his waist.

"Jude?" He heard his lover whispered brokenly. He understood how Gideon still probably didn't believe what Jude had just told him.

"I'm here." Jude replied softly. Reaching for Gideon's chin and turning the man's face towards him. "I love you so much. So much I couldn't just do nothing about it when I knew how much you were hurting deep down even though you didn't speak about it."

"She's alive? She wants to see me?"

"Yes. She does. Do you want to see her too?"

"I..." Gideon started, unsure what to say. "Yes but...what if she's angry at me? Or what if she changes her mind and she decides she doesn't want to see me after all? What if it's not really Laura?"

"I made sure it's really her." Jude said. "And none of those fears need to be, baby. Trust me."

"But what if..."

"Shhh..." Jude whispered, kissing Gideon silent. He kept kissing him. Soft and deep until he felt his lover calm down against him and return his kisses back. "Good. Now listen, Laura wants to see you as much as you do. She's missed you just as much as you missed her. That's why I made plans for tonight. We're all having supper together."

"What? But… I'm not ready? Jude, what if?"

"You can and will do this, Gideon. She's your missing piece. And you are hers. We'll see her tonight and everything will be alright, trust me. It will be. I know it. I love you. Now, kiss me."

Gideon did as told and let Jude manhandle him on the couch. He lost himself in Jude's possessiveness and passion. Holding on tightly to his fiancé's love. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he would be reunited with his little sister tonight and it was all because of Jude. All because Jude was the kindest person Gideon had ever met. All because Jude was a hopeless optimist and wouldn't give up until everything was fine.

 

God, Gideon thought, was it possible to love someone ever more than how much you already do?

* * *

 

 

Falling backwards on her bed, Athena sighed heavily. At this pace they would never be at eight at the restaurant and Jude Kinkade will have her head for it.

 

“For the last time, Laura. You look pretty. Let's go or they won't be any reunion date to go to.”

"But Athena..." Laura pleaded, looking desperate. "Help me here, okay. I have nothing that looks good or not slutty. I can't go to that date and look like a fucking stripper. I prefer not to see Giddy if I have to look like one."

"Okay." Athena growled lowly, getting up from her king size bed. She took a quick glance at her loft and cringed. You would have told her a bomb went off it would have been the same. Laura had left shoes and clothes absolutely everywhere. Trying not to look at the mess too much, Athena went over the big Chinese wardrobe in the left corner of her bedroom.

"Come here." She told Laura, her head deep into the wardrobe as she went through the ridiculous amount of girly clothing she had in there.

"Wow. I would have never picked you to be the dresses and skirts type." She heard Laura say behind her. A quick glance at the blonde told Athena how seriously surprised Laura was to see the PI held such an impressive wardrobe.

"I'm half African, darling, trust me when I say we never go small when we party. My family would have my head if I showed up dressed in blue jeans and boots to a Sunday brunch."

"I see..." Laura nodded, intrigued. She already found Athena to be an enigma the previous day when she'd stand up to Lavon for her. But now her curiosity was increased. Athena Kane seemed to have more than one facade to her complex personality and Laura clearly wanted to discover more about the woman.

"Okay. Try on these. They should fit you enough. Except maybe in the boobs area but it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Laura grabbed onto the dresses and laid them on the bed, she immediately started undressing to try on the first one. A cute little white summer dress with very thin straps crossed in the back. The bottom of the dress was a loose and elegant layering of pure cotton falling a bit over her knees.

"Hm..." She heard Athena mumble in her back, "turn around, please."

Laura did as told and waited for the older woman to share her thoughts.

"Looks very good. But I do have bigger boobs, wait a sec I'll go fetch some needles and threads."

"Wait, you can sew?" Laura exclaimed loudly.

"Of course I can."

"Damn! Who the fuck are you really?" Laura wondered making Athena laugh loudly.

"Forget the black dresses. I think the blush and white ones will look better on your complexion."

Laura nodded. She hung the two black dresses back into the wardrobe and waited for Athena to be back with her sewing kit. While waiting Laura couldn't help but check on all the beautiful pieces of clothing in Athena's wardrobe. She'd never seen such beautiful fabrics before, apart from in the magazines or on tv but it wasn't the same. Here she could actually touch the fabrics, take them between her fingers and feel how soft or light or thick each pieces felt. Notice how some of them were a very intricate work of shiny threads. It was so beautiful. So luxurious to her eyes. A bit like what a little girl thinks her mom's closet is the one of a queen because of all the beautiful and shiny and brightly colored clothes in it. Athena's wardrobe held such wonders to Laura's eyes.

 

"Find something interesting?" Athena's voice asked tearing her from her reverie. Startling a little Laura turned around and smiled back to the other woman.

"I feel like a little girl allowed to go through a queen's wardrobe. I’ve never seen such beautiful fabrics before in my life."

Athena smiled gently coming behind Laura.

"For now on I think life will grant you more than it did before. You're starting over, who says you can't find a very good job and please yourself with beautiful clothing too."

Laura kept quiet thinking Athena's word’s over. She'd always underestimate herself before. Never believed she could do more than being a stripper or worse like she'd been before finding a job at _The Lavonettes_. Her life had been one piece of shit after another and for long she'd believed that was what she only deserved from it. But now... Now life revealed to be way different that what she always believed it was. Now she'd met people like Athena and Jude that'd shown her she could get more, could ask more out of life.

"Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" She asked softly. Afraid to hear Athena's answer.

"Of course he will. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. It's been so long. What if he expects someone else than me? What if he doesn't like what I've turned into? What if..."

"Laura stop." Athena cut her rant making the girl turn around to face her. Holding on her small shoulders she told her seriously:

"He's your brother. Of course, he'll be happy to see you. Of course, he'll love you no matter what. He's missed you just as much as you did Laura. And just like you he's been too afraid to get his hopes up after you were separated. You read Jude's text. You know Gideon is as afraid and eager to finally see you as you are. Stop worrying. Stop expecting the worse. It'll be fine. Trust me."

On impulse and without really understanding why she did it, Laura lifted herself on her toes and stole a kiss from Athena's fuller lips surprising both the woman and herself by the gesture.

"Thank you. You've found me and then rescued me from Lavon and you also weren't obliged to offer me a roof but you did. And now you're helping me again. I don't know how I'll be able to repay you for everything you did, Athena."

"I don't need repaying. Be happy in your new life and never lose your brother again. That's the biggest thank you that you can give me."

Laura nodded. Eyes shining a little with unshed tears.

"Don't you dare cry, I've spent too much time doing your makeup. Now try on that other dress so we can finally move on or we'll be seriously late to that date."

 

Laura smiled. Her new life seemed it would be a very interesting one. She couldn't wait for it to begin. But it would only do if she stopped freaking out and they were both on time to the restaurant.

* * *

 

 

"Stop fidgeting," Jude whispered gently. Taking Gideon's hand in his. "Everything will be alright."

"What if she doesn't recognize me? Or what if I'm not what she expected? Jude, what if she hates me?"

"Okay. Stop. Now." Jude exclaimed suddenly. Stopping a few feet away from the restaurant. "Gideon look at me."

He waited to have his lover's full attention before going on:

"She's your sister, of course she'll be happy to see you. She's missed you just as much as you did. You're her big brother she will recognize you. There's no doubt in that. And the only thing she's expecting from you is for you to show up. So stop stressing so much. I've never seen you that anxious before. Everything will be fine. Now, take a deep breath and let's go."

"Yes. Okay. You're right." Gideon mumbled. Putting some order into his clothes which was completely unnecessary but he needed to do something with his shaky hands.

"Of course I am." Jude softly said before kissing him tenderly. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Gideon whispered shakily.

"Let's go then." They walked the last few feet to the restaurant and Jude opened the door for him.

Once inside, Gideon's eyes started looking for blond hair and soft icy blue eyes. He barely had time to register what was happening that a white tornado was coming to him and he suddenly had his arms full of warm skin and long blonde hair that smelled of coconut tickling his nose. Next thing he registered was the shaking the little body against his was doing and the broken whisper near his ear.

 

"Giddy!"

"Laura?"


	6. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey everyone, so I'm sorry you guys had to wait a bit for this chapter, but i finally to find it in me to finish it. Something was missing and I couldn't come up with something that I felt wasn't shitty until today. I'm glad I did and am able to deliver tonight. I hope you'll enjoy it. xoxo. Thank you to Nancy for proof reading this for me as well. Sin.**

_**Once inside, Gideon's eyes started looking for blond** _ _**e** _ _**hair and soft icy blue eyes. He barely had time to** _ _**register** _ _**what was happening** _ _**,** _ _**that a white tornado was coming** _ _**at** _ _**him and he suddenly had his arms full of warm skin and long blond** _ _**e** _ _**hair that smelled of coconut tickling his nose. Next thing he registered was the shaking the little body against his was doing and the broken whisper near his ear.** _

 

_**"Giddy!"** _

_**"Laura?"** _

* * *

 

“Laura?” Gideon asked again. At a loss for words. He couldn't believe the girl crying in his arms was really his little sister.

“Laura?” He repeated, not capable of saying anything other than her name. The lump in his throat made it impossible for words to cross his lips. Putting a small distance between them, Gideon tried to take a look at the girl in his arms. She was so grown up now. No longer the little girl he remembered who was taken away from him when they were kids. She was a woman now. A beautiful, still way smaller than him, young woman. But a woman nonetheless.

 

“Giddy... Is it really you?” He heard Laura ask softly, her voice holding notes of fear, hope and something else that resembled wariness maybe. He didn't need to ask her the same question, no one but Laura had ever called him like that, she alone knew about that nickname and Gideon couldn't help but smile happily at her. This was real. She was real. Finally, after so long, they were reunited.

“Yes, muffin, it's really me.” Something in Laura seemed to snap when she heard the nickname, and in a split second the unshed tears in her eyes broke lose, running freely against her cheeks as she threw herself in her brother's arms and let go of the years and years of pain, loss, fear and everything else she'd been through since the state decided to separate her from Gideon when she was only just a little girl.

“I can't believe it's really you.” She mumbled through her tears.

“I can't believe I finally found you.” Gideon told her equally saddened and relieved by this reunion.

 

Lost in their world, neither of the siblings noticed Jude discreetly moving past them to go sit next to Athena, trying to hide herself brushing away a tear or two.

* * *

 

 

“It's a very good thing you did for them, you know.” Athena told Jude after clearing her throat softly. Jude guessed it was probably to hide most of her emotions, he knew her well enough to know she was a very closed off person when it came to showing her deepest emotions and feelings. Funny how, in a way, she reminded him of Gideon when they'd first met, and how his _Zero_ mask was stronger than ever, so tightly fixed that Jude had to work his hardest seeing through it.

“I just did what I felt was the right thing to do. Seeing him happy is worth all the risks and going behind his back even if I'm not really proud of having to.” Jude told her calmly, looking at his lover and Laura both sitting at a table a little bit further away in a corner of the restaurant where no one could hear or disturb them. Jude understood they probably had a lot of important things to talk about and those needed to be addressed in private with no one around to disturb them. He didn't mind and knew his lover needed it. Just like he knew Gideon would talk to him later if he wanted to let Jude know of what he and Laura had talked about.

 

“Still, you're a good man. With a pure heart.” Athena said. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she then turned her head in his direction completely to speak more lowly:

 

“I made sure to leave no trace don't worry. I'm not new to this job, the illegal stuff can be a big part of it sometimes, but no one will be able to trace it back to me or you. Trust me.”

“I know.” Jude said. “And I do trust you.”

“Good.” She concluded nodding her head. Then she grabbed the card in the middle of the table and started to look through it. “What do you say we have something to drink while we wait for them? I'm in the mood for cocktails tonight.”

“That sounds like a really good idea. We came with a cab anyway, alcohol is allowed tonight.”

"Perfect...” Athena laughed motioning to the waitress to come take their order, “Hey Ash, can you ask babu to make us four of his secret cocktail please. Thank you.”

“Celebrating tonight?” The young girl asked, smiling. Judging by the slight resemblance, although Ashanti's skin was a shade or two darker than Athena's, Jude figured the two must be related.

“We are.” Athena joyfully said, picking up some of the peanuts from the bowl on the table and breaking them open to eat the nut inside their shell.

“Four cocktails coming right up then.”

“Thanks, Ash.” Jude looked as the girl retreated to the kitchen and turned around to ask Athena:

 

“What does _babu_ mean?”

“Grandfather. Like I told you this restaurant belongs to my family. My grandpa, babu, opened it for my grandmother as a wedding gift. She'd always dream of having her own restaurant, where she would be able to cook African food and share our culture with people. Babu made her dream come true. My parents are the ones managing it now, and Ashanti's father, my uncle, does the cooking along with my mom now.”

“Wow. Your legacy and family history seem very impressive and rich.”

“A bit, yeah.” She said, shrugging as if her family was less important than it really was. But Jude could clearly see how even though it didn't look like nothing much from the outside, the restaurant and the people behind it were an important part of this neighborhood.

“Ashanti's your cousin, then.” Jude said directing the subject further away from Athena herself. It seemed she was guarded to talk about her history as well. He wondered why when she seemed so open and strongly confident in her line of work.

“Yeah. She's the middle one. She's like my little sister.”

“I see. It must be nice having a big family.”

“You're an only son, I guess.”

“Yeah. It's only really been my mother and I, to be honest.” Jude admitted, his eyes going back to settle on his fiancé and Laura.

“But not anymore...” Athena pointed smiling.

“You're right, not anymore.” Jude said, oblivious to the fact he looked hopelessly in love looking over at the blond man that had stolen his heart. Athena was right, his family wasn't just only him and his mom now. It was Gideon, Lionel and even Laura too now. Who would have thought?

* * *

 

 

“You chose well, you know, Giddy.” Laura said after a long moment of silence.

“About what?” Gideon asked, curious.

“Jude.” She answered simply, nodding over to the brunet currently giggling with Athena, both sipping on very colorful and huge cocktails. “He seems like an incredible man. I mean, he did rescue me with Athena and made it possible for us to be reunited after all this time.”

“He _is_ incredible.” Gideon said softly, his gaze brushing over Jude's happy face.

“I'm sure it doesn't hurt he's hot as fuck, too.”

“Language.”

“I'm not five anymore, Gideon.” Laura said, amused. “And I know you know I'm right. Jude is hot as fuck. Perfect match for you, you make a very beautiful couple.”

“What about your love life?” Gideon cut. Wanting to direct the subject somewhere else than him and Jude. Laura snorted loudly,

“What love life???” She brushed off, like this was the most hilarious thing someone had asked her in days. Looking intently at Jude for a few seconds she turned back to her brother and asked,

“How about you tell me about yours, instead? We didn't really have time chatting yesterday, how did you and Jude meet and what was it I heard about you two being engaged? I remember you swearing you would never get married when you grow up.”

“That's what I thought for a very long time too. About marriage and about relationships too and then Jude came into my life and pulverized all the walls I'd spent so long building around myself.”

“I can picture that, he showed a lot of bravery and determination yesterday when they came to get me out of The Lavonettes? I did think they were crazy people at first though, but then Jude said how he was your fiancé and how he'd been searching for me for months now.”

“Yeah,” Gideon whispered his eyes meeting Jude's for a second, “I still can't believe he went behind my back and did that for me.”

“You're one lucky bastard, I want someone like that too.”

“I will never be able to thank him enough for what he did for us.”

“You can thank him by marrying him and have his babies, it'll be a good start I think.”

“Oh shut it, muffin tops.”

“Don't call me like that, you doughnut hole.”

"Even after all this time you still hate that nickname.” Gideon laughed softly, putting one of Laura's blonde strands behind her ear.

“Of course it's ridiculous.”

“I think it suits you perfectly!” Gideon joked earning himself a punch on the shoulder from his little sister. “Damn, some things never change you still hit like a girl.”

“Shhh it Giddy.” Laura growled getting up, trying to hit Gideon one last time. “Let's go sit with Jude and Athena, we've got all life to catch up now. And I'm fucking starving.”

 

Gideon smiled and followed her to the other table where he sat on the booth close to Jude. If she'd been as stressed as him all day then Laura probably hadn't eaten anything or much all day, her stomach too tightly knotted to do so.

* * *

 

 

“Hey.” Jude whispered to Gideon softly.

“Hey.” Gideon replied as softly, smiling lovingly.

“How are you?” Jude asked him gently, always the caring boyfriend.

“I'm great.” Gideon answered smiling and curious to know what drink his fiancé was sipping on. “What is it you’re drinking?”

“Something Ath's babu made for us. You're gonna like it, trust me.” Jude told him in a giggle when he noticed he'd just given the woman a nickname.

“Babu?” Gideon asked confused, amused to see his fiancé was already a bit tipsy from the cocktail. “How many of those did you two drink already?”

“Babu means grandfather in Swahili, it's an African dialect. It's still our first one, those two are for you and my future sister-in-law.” Jude pointed at the two cocktails waiting on the table, one of them already in Laura's hand. He met her gaze when she tried the drink and returned her smile when she exclaimed with surprise:

 

“Maaan...This shit's awesome! Try it, Giddy. And by the way you two have my blessing, but note this Giddy, I'll have your balls if you hurt this one, you hear me.”

“Hey, I'm your brother you should say that to him and not the other way around.”

“I know how much of a flirt you already were when we were kids, I'm more concern about my bro-in-law’s happiness than yours, sorry.”

“I'm starting to wonder if it was such a good idea that you two met.”

“It was!” Jude exclaimed loudly, grabbing Laura's hand over the table for a second, he added softly:

“Now I have a real family. Drink your cocktail, babe. You're gonna like it.”

“Thank god for cabs, I wouldn't trust us driving if you're already tipsy with just one drink.”

 

Jude just smiled and nodded in agreement, he didn't really care about staying sober tonight. Tonight was a night of celebration. Tonight was a night where strangers came together and a family was being formed. Life couldn't be any better. Though on second thought, yes it would be;

When him and Gideon would be officially married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As usual please share your thoughts with me by leaving a comment or kudos. I'll see you soon.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **So how did you like this chapter? Let me know in a comment below or by leaving kudos. I'll see ya'll quickly I hope.**  
>  **  
> **  
>   
>  _Places you can find me:_  
>   
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)
> 
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)
> 
>  
> 
> **My Snapchat: theshiwolf.**


End file.
